


Let it guide you

by BloodyMary



Series: Jedi June [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi on the nature of being a Jedi, mindfullness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: If you listen to the Force, if you let it guide you, then you will find your true strength. Do not deafen yourself to its voice, but find your balance.Be mindful and trust yourself, and trust in the Force.
Series: Jedi June [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776187
Kudos: 2





	Let it guide you

A Jedi must trust her feelings—this is how the Force guides her.

A Jedi must be mindful of her emotions.

It sounds like a contradiction, but Sola knows it’s anything but.

A Jedi must know herself. Knowledge is essential for trust. She must know her strengths and weaknesses, so that when the Force speaks neither will deafen her to its whisper. It takes training. Discipline.

A Jedi must know how not to lose herself in her emotions. She has to feel them and let go of them. To do so is dangerous—it’s dangerous to beings who cannot bend the Force to their will, but in a Jedi?

Lose yourself in your grief, and others will feel it. They will hurt with you, trapped in your suffering. Lose yourself in your anger, and when you lash out you will break so much more than bones.

Close yourself off from your grief and it will eat you from the inside. Close yourself from your anger and it will make you sick. That which you will not face is so much worse than what is before you.

Close yourself from your emotions and you close yourself off from the Force. Let them rule you and you will try to rule the Force in search for some sort of control over your own life.

But if you listen to the Force, if you let it guide you, then you will find your true strength. Do not deafen yourself to its voice, but find your balance.

Be mindful and trust yourself, and trust in the Force.


End file.
